staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 stycznia 1995
thumb|left|100px 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? (w tym: "Ty i twój kot. Transport kota" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej) 8.00 "Moda na sukces" (53) - serial prod. USA 8.30 Muzyczna skakanka z gwiazdą - Dorota Stalińska 8.45 Gimnastyka - aerobik (2) 8.50 "Dziwny świat kota Filemona" - serial anim. prod. polskiej 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla najmłodszych 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 9.55 Muzzy in Gondoland (7) - język angielski dla dzieci 10.00 "Zespół adwokacki" (4) - serial TVP 10.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.00 Od niemowlaka do przedszkolaka 11.30 Forum nieobecnych 11.55 Nasze państwo - aktualności 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.15 - 14.50 Telewizja Edukacyjna 12.15 Magazyn Notowań - O gęsiach prawie wszystko Środy artystyczne 12.40 English and Arts - Sztuka teatru kukiełkowego (1) 12.55 Mała muzyka - Muzyka zaprasza 13.20 Chochlikowe psoty, czyli zmagania z ortografią "ó - u" 13.35 Summa... po trzydziestu latach - spotkanie ze Stanisławem Lemem - maj 1994 (2) - "Elektroniczna epoka jaskiniowa" 13.55 Wszystko jest muzyką - Klasycyzm 14.40 Blues rock guitar - kurs dla gitarzystów 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Drgawy - program muzyczny 15.30 Raj - magazyn młodzieżowy 15.55 Muzyczna Jedynka - Gorąca dziesiątka 16.00 "Moda na sukces" (53) - serial prod. USA 16.25 Dla dzieci: Rządy dzieci, czyli pajdokracja 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 17.45 Polska Kronika Ogórkowa 18.00 "Zespół adwokacki" (4) - serial TVP 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Pinokio" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Klub młodych miliarderów" (1) - film fab. prod. USA (1987 r.) 21.45 Puls dnia 22.05 Muzyczna jedynka 22.20 "I powiesz jestem" - film dok. Andrzeja Titkowa 23.00 Wiadomości 23.20 "Niebezpieczne życie" (2/3) - film fab. prod. australijskiej 0.55 "Odczytać literaturę - Nicolas Poussin" - film dok. prod. francuskiej 1.50 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Stare i nowe pieniądze - denominacja 7.13 Sport telegram 7.20 Gość poranny 7.30 Nauka języka angielskiego - kurs BBC 7.40 Muzyczne nowości Dwójki 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Wszystko tylko nie miłość" (7): "Wakacje" 9.00 Świat kobiet - magazyn 9.30 "Najpiękniejsze zakątki Europy" - serial dok. prod. francuskiej 10.00 "Widget": "Szkrab zakładnikiem" 10.20 Rzeka - zapomniany gościniec 11.15 Walczewski - najważniejsze jest marzenie - film dok. 12.05 Bez prądu - Lady Pank 13.00 Panorama 13.20 "Dwaj spryciarze w Antalyi" (8): "Cała naprzód" - serial prod. niemieckiej 14.10 Clipol 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 "Widget": "Szkrab zakładnikiem" - serial anim. prod. USA 15.30 Studio Sport - Sportowe życie 16.00 Zwierzęta wokół nas - Podaj łapę 16.30 Młode talenty: Być Mozartem - Adam Klocek 17.00 Portret Janusza Gajosa 17.55 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 19.00 Koło Fortuny - teleturniej 19.35 Truskawkowe Studio 20.00 Komentarz polityczny 20.50 Sport telegram 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Stare i nowe pieniądze - denominacja 21.35 Ekspres reporterów 22.10 "Co właściwie stało się Betty Lemon" - monodram Barbary Krafftówny 22.45 "Diabelska edukacja" - film fab. prod. polsko-francuskiej 23.15 Radio ruiny sztuki Berlin 23.50 Cienie życia - siostry 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Neil Young i jego nowa płyta "Sleeps with Angels" 0.35 Studio Sport: III Runda Pucharu Europy w siatkówce kobiet 1.05 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 6.55 Dzień dobry z Polski - transmisja prog. satelitarnego TV Polonia 9.00 Poranek z Telewizją Katowice - magazyn poranny 11.00 Program dnia 11.05 Kino Teletrójki: Różowa Dama - telenowela prod. wenez. (161) 12.00 Aktualności (1) 12.05 Kino Teletrójki: Austeria - film fab. prod. polskiej (powt.) 13.55 Jak to zdrowo na sportowo - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 14.20 Muzyczna Teletrójka 14.35 Kleks - program dla najmłodszych 15.00 Aktualności (2) 15.05 Program dnia 15.10 Valorianie i dinozaury (1) - serial animowany prod. angielskiej 15.35 Pełzaki (19) - serial animowany 16.00 Piętnastolatki (1) - serial dla młodzieży prod. USA 16.35 Dziś w Teletrójce 16.50 Pryzmat - magazyn niepełnosprawnych 17.20 Crystal - telenowela prod. wenez. (93) 18.00 Gość Teletrójki 18.10 Aktualności (3) 18.40 Portrety miast - program przygotowany przez Agencję Reklamy Telewizji Katowice 18.45 Piotr Szczepanik u Stacherczaka 19.00 MTV - teledyski 19.15 Resnick: Samotne serca - film sensacyjny prod. angielskiej 20.15 Mica Paris - angielski program muzyczny 20.30 Masakra we Wschodnim Timorze - program dok. prod. angielskiej 21.25 Ekspres Reporterów Aktualności 22.00 Aktualności (4) 22.05 Kino Teletrójki: Różowa Dama (powt.) 22.55 Program na czwartek 23.00 Sport w Teletrójce 23.30 Kino Nocne Teletrójki: Attack Force'nam - film sensacyjny prod. USA 1.00 Ekspres Reporterów Aktualności (powt.) thumb|left|100px 15.05 Program dnia 15.10 Pełzaki (19) 16.00 Piętnastolatki (1) - serial fab. dla młodzieży, USA, 1992 16.30 Look ahead - kurs języka angielskiego 16.45 Cyklomotoabecadło - magazyn motoryzacyjny dla dzieci 17.00 Małe kino 17.20 Crystal - serial prod. wenez. (93) 18.00 Rozmowa dnia 18.10 Kronika 18.40 9 i 1/2 - magazyn reporterów 19.00 Kundel bury i kocury 19.15 Resnick: samotne serca (5) - film sens. 20.15 Mica Paris - ang. pr. muz. 1993 20.25 Masakra we wschodnim Timorze - pr. dok. prod. ang. 1992 21.25 Tele eko - magazyn ekologiczny 21.35 Gwiazdy Hollywood - magazyn filmowy 22.00 Kronika 22.10 Sport 22.15 Magazyn mody 22.40 Magazyn medyczny 22.55 Nasza antena 23.00 Bilet w jedną stronę - science-fiction, USA, 1986, 84 0.24 Hejnał thumb|left|100px 8.00 Alwin i wiewiórki (14) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Rebusy - program rozrywkowy 9.00 Sąsiedzi (256) - australijski serial obyczajowy 9.30 Skrzydła (42) - amerykański serial komediowy 10.00 Szpital miejski (8) - amerykański serial obyczajowy 10.50 Spotkanie na Atlantyku - film prod. polskiej (1980 r., 100 min); reż. Jerzy Kawalerowicz 12.30 Sport 13.30 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.00 Jesteśmy - program katolicki 14.30 Talia gwiazd 15.00 Sekrety (18) - amerykański serial obyczajowy 16.00 Link Journal - magazyn mody 16.30 Informacje 16.45 Gramy 16.55 Planeta Gilhgana (2) - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.25 Rebusy - program rozrywkowy 17.55 Sąsiedzi (257) - australijski serial obyczajowy 18.30 Informacje 18.55 Skrzydła (43) - amerykański serial komediowy 19.20 Plus minus - program publicystyczny 20.00 Dallas (50) - amerykański serial obyczajowy 21.00 Airwolf - amerykański serial sensacyjny 22.00 Informacje 22.20 Sąd - magazyn prawniczy 22.50 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 23.20 Stajnia na Salwatorze - film prod, polskiej (1967 r., 90 min); reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk.: Janusz Gajos, Ryszarda Hanin 0.50 Pożegnanie thumb|left|100px 6.55 Dzień dobry z Polski 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Dzień dobry z Polski c.d. 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Ciuchcia - program dla dzieci (powt.) 10.00 Przyłbice i kaptury (5) - serial TVP (powt.) 11.00 Sportowa apteka 11.30 Historia - Współczesność 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Spadek - film fab. pol. 13.35 Aktorski protest - film dok. (powt.) 14.40 Przerwany bieg - reportaż (powt.) 14.55 Powitanie, program dnia 15.00 Dokument trochę inny 15.30 Program historyczny 16.00 Apetyt na zdrowie 16.30 Alternativi - program dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Polskie ABC - program dla dzieci (powt.) 18.00 Bank nie z tej ziemi (6) - serial TVP 19.00 Auto-Moto-Klub - magazyn sportów motorowych 19.20 Dobranocka: Eliasz i Pustułka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Sejmograf 20.15 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 20.45 Teledyski Muzycznej "Jedynki" 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Adaptacje literatury: Ziemia obiecana (2) - serial pol. 22.20 Program na czwartek 22.30 Kraina łagodności (2) 23.00 Publicystyka 24.00 Program na czwartek 0.10 Przegląd kronik filmowych 0.35 Spotkania baletowe 1.00 Bank nie z tej ziemi - serial TVP (powt.) 1.50 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 06.00 Maria 06.45 Top Class 08.10 Seriale dla dzieci 09.25 Sprawiedliwi 10.15 Jolanda - serial 11.00 Zbuntowana 11.45 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial 12.40 CZAS TWEGO ŻYCIA - film USA (1948) 14.30 Top Class 15.55 Seriale dla dzieci 17.10 Sprawiedliwi 18.30 Jolanda - serial 19.10 Zbuntowana 20.00 Manuela - serial 21.45 Oddział specjalny - serial 22.40 ATaK Show 23.45 STEMPEL GROZY - film ang. (1955) 01.15 Zbuntowana 01.55 Manuela 03.40 AtaK Show 05.05 Detektyw Remington Steele 6.00 Studio 6 8.30 „21” 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Wega 10.00 Było nas pięciu - serial kom. (1) 11.00 Magazyn S 11.35 Poszukiwanie zagubionego czasu 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 Kultura 95 12.15 Boginka 13.05 Videofashion - moda 13.35 Łódź podwodna! 14.30 Europejskie sagi rodzinne 15.00 Spacer za kulisami Telewizji Czeskiej 15.10 Star Trek: Nowa generacja - serial 16.00 Wiadomości 16.05 Naszyjnik - serial 16.55 Śpiewnik domowy 17.00 Magion 17.55 Pogoda 18.00 Wiadomości 18.05 Propozycje dla przedsiębiorczych 18.45 Mały biały konik - serial (6) 19.10 Wieczorynka 19.20 Wieczorem na ekranie 19.30 Wydarzenia 20.00 Wspaniałe lata ~ serial USA 20.25 Bez pardonu 20.50 Maigret i zjawa - film krym. 22.20 Magazyn policyjny 22.40 Wiadomości 22.50 Prawo w Los Angeles II - serial (7) 23.40 Pani i jej pani - film 0.15 „21” 0.45 OK Pop thumb|left|100px 5.00 Śniadanie z Novą 8.30 Dinozaury - serial 9.00 Ekspedycja Nova 9.30 M.A.S.H. - serial kom. 9.55 Vox populi 10.00 Głos serca - serial ang. 10.50 Na własne ryzyko 11.40 Obywatelskie judo 12.00 Żar tropików - serial 12.55 Sport - żurnal 13.55 Ryzyko - quiz 14.25 Tak płynie czas - serial 15.10 U nas w Springfield - serial 15.55 Vox populi 16.05 Złote przeboje 16.52 Zgadnij, kto dziś przyszedł na śniadanie! 17.00 Ekspedycja Nova 17.25 Agent Smart - serial USA 17.55 Ryzyko - quiz 18.25 Straż przybrzeżna - serial 19.13 Czeska Lotynka 19.16 Nova menu 19.20 Pogoda 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Morderstwo Sherlocka Holmesa - serial USA 21.35 Właśnie dziś 21.40 Na własne oczy - pr. publ. 22.15 M.A.S.H. - serial kom. 22.40 Żar tropików - serial 23.30 Tak płynie czas - serial 0.15 Nova w czwartek thumb|left|100px 8.30 Spotlight English 9.15 Tak i tak 10.00 Isaura - serial brazyl. 10.25 Matlock - serial USA 11.15 Kredyt - magazyn ekonomiczny 11.55 Protagoniści - serial dok. USA 12.25 Preludium życia 13.05 Press club 14.05 Aktualności 14.35 900 sekund o książkach 14.50 Kto przyjdzie za nami 15.15 Invest story 18.30 Koło Fortuny - teleturniej 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.10 Magazyn kulinarny 19.30 Dziennik 20.10 Eureka! Pomyliłem się! - franc. serial dok. 21.05 Sipox Ruzomberok - US Valenciennes Orchies 22.15 W. Szuszkin - Znam takie zioło 23.55 Świat 24 thumb|left|100px 17.05 Spotlight English 17.30 Isaura - serial brazyl. 18.00 Wiadomości regionalne 18.30 Wieczorynka 18.40 Studio sport ~ magazyn hokeja 19.00 Made in Slovakia 19.30 Dziennik 20.05 Shingen - japoński film hist. 21.00 SOS 21.30 Aktualności 21.50 Sport 22.00 Intymne sfery Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 3 Katowice z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PTV Echo z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Kraków z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ČT1 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Nova z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki STV1 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki STV2 z 1995 roku